


Comfort

by Mandakatt



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jack just wishes for reader to know, M/M, that they are not worthless, that they mean something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: Soldier:76 finds you in your quarters in the middle of a breakdown.





	Comfort

You curled up in bed, your arms wrapping about your knees as you let your eyes close. You rested your forehead on your arms as you huffed softly, then let out a soft sob. Everything lately was just so damned difficult.

The harsh words, the constant degrading you heard behind your back, the fact that people seemed to go out of their way to make you feel bad about yourself because of how you act. They blame your personality, that you’ll always be alone because you’re always so abrasive.

You clenched a hand into a fist, your nails biting into your palm as you gritted your teeth. Your eyes hurt from all the crying you had done earlier, and now they felt raw as you had angrily wiped away all your tears.

“Fuck ‘em.” you snarled through your teeth, your hand now clenched so hard your knuckles went white. You lifted your head from your knees, hearing a soft knock on your door to your quarters. You held your breath, waiting to see if you were hearing things…before you heard it again.

“Agent?”

You paused, going wide eyed, before you curled in on yourself a bit more, resting your chin upon your arms. You hoped maybe if you didn’t say anything, he’d go away.

“I know you’re in there Agent. Open up.”

“Go away…”

You flinched at the sound of your own voice, so hoarse and broken that you hid your face against your arms again, only to have your head snap upwards a moment later as you heard your door slide open, and he stepped in.

“I told you to go–”

“I’m not leaving you alone, Agent.”

That red visor of his locked right on you, his brows lifted high. You huffed.

“And why not? Or are you here to talk bad about me too? At least I know you’re the type to actually say the shit to my face that most mutter behind my back.”

You looked away from him, frowning, your hand still clenched in that tight fist, and your hand practically shook with the force that you put into it.

You heard your door slide back shut, as you heard him sigh softly. His heavy footfalls brought him up to the edge of your bed.

“Agent…”

“Just, say it, and get out.”

As he stood there you curled in on yourself a bit more, before you felt those tears prick in the corner of your eyes again. You knew he was judging you, seeing you as weak as everyone else did.

“Just hurry up and tell me that I’m worthless, that my attitude is poor and that I’ll be alone forever. Or that I’m not that good looking, or that I’m–”

You gasped, your breath quickening, as it was getting harder to breathe. Your emotions were starting to get the better of you…and of all the people to see you lose control over them...He was the last person on this planet you wanted to look weak in front of. Yet, here you were.

“–I’m not worth the air or space I take up. Just hurry up and tell me that I’m no good and leave me alone.”

You were starting to hyperventilate at this point. Everything was just so god damned overwhelming. You couldn’t stand it. You felt your tears roll down your cheeks, and a strangled sob passed your lips as you tried even harder to make it all stop.

“Y/N.”

He spoke your name so softly, so full of concern that your head snapped up to look at him thinking it to be a joke, but when your eyes met his blue ones, you gasped, your breath hitching in your throat.

“Hey…” he moved then, his hand gently brushing against your shoulder which caused you to flinch away from him. “Y/N.” He spoke your name again, softer and you whimpered softly, shaking your head almost vehemently.

You felt him move yet again, his arm going around the back of your shoulders, and you expected him to sit next to you, but instead he surprised you by quickly moving to pick you up, and sit behind you, his legs on either side of your own as he rested his back against the headboard, and brought your back to his chest.

You trembled lightly, still attempting to make sense of what was happening but trying to catch your breath was such a chore. You felt his arms gently wrap about you, his fingers gently petting along your forearms.

“Slowly, Sweetheart.” You felt and heard him take a slow deep breath behind you. And though you wanted to curl into yourself further, you found yourself slowly following suit. “…keep following me, slowly. You’ve got this.”

Your sobs and quick breaths slowly began to ebb, and you let your eyes close a moment as you took your first deep breath in what felt like days. You felt his arm gently wrap about your chest as he pulled you gently, but firmly against him.

“I’ve got you.”

Your breath hitched a moment before you let out a soft sob again, his free hand rose, gently petting through your hair, as he coaxed your head to fall back against his shoulder. His head tilted ever so gently against you as he held you, cheek pressed to your own. His fingers still carded gently through your hair.

“You are not what they say you are. You are much stronger than that Sweetheart. I’ve seen you prove them wrong, time and time again.”

You clenched your jaw, your eyes screwing shut as you willed yourself to calm down. Hot tears still ran down your cheeks but his hand moved across your face, his calloused thumb gently petting them away from your eyes.

“Just keep breathing Sweetheart. I’m here, I’ve got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've not posted much for Overwatch as of late, and I'm working on changing that. 
> 
> A friend of mine was having a really rough day, and since she loves 76 as much as I do, I figured what better way to try to give her a bit of comfort.


End file.
